Freddy's New World
by Stranded4ever
Summary: Wel-wel-wel-help-welcome to the New and Improved Freddy Fazbears Pi-please-pizza A magical place for kids and grown-ups (CORPSES) alike, where (Death) fantasy and fun come to life. As always Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or per-per-per-per-NO-EXCAPE-person. OC guards are no longer needed, thank you
1. Chapter 1

Freddy's new world chapter 1 11/21/2014

**Description: Hello everyone! My name is Stranded4ever and I am a noob here, so I would appreciate your support on my first ever Fanfic! Enjoy my first chapter :). **

**Toy Chica POV: **

I woke up to a very strange feeling… It felt good yet terrifying at the same time, I couldn't describe it, and that scared me right to the core. I stretched my neck for the first time in what felt like forever, as I was doing this I heard a sudden metal _cling _and I knew that was just our 'predecessors' messing around doing God knows what "probably just fucking around getting a suit ready for the unlucky night guard that they will catch this time" I think to myself. Then I heard a familiar cry from down the hall, It was Vixey the Pirate Fox or as the employees called her 'The Mangle'. I walked over to her… God how I had forgotten how fucked up she was "damn toddlers" said Mangle with much discontent "You can't blame them though" "yeah… I just want to rip their God damn frontal lobes of ya know?" "I don't know what your hinting at Vixey." "Well go bother someone else you stupid whore" Vixey gritted her teeth at Chica signaling that she should probably get going before Vixey demonstrates what she wants to happen to the kids on her. "Well. I should go-" "Good! Go hang out with that thing in the prize corner for all I care, just leave me to the 'Joy of Creation' you stupid duck!" I backed away and just decided to go and kill the night guard just for the fun of it. Then I heard it… Nothing, a chill ran up my spine as I heard…NOTHING! "Th-th-the music had run out." then I heard the familiar tune.

**Puppets POV: **

"**Freedom!" I hissed at the world "Now… I'm gonna play with the little night guard. And give him a prize… a free Freddy Fazbear suit fit with wires and crossbeams and all the fun we will have together in his last breathing seconds" I walked down the hall uncontrollably playing '**_**Pop goes the Weasel' **_**in repeat then something came to mind… "And they will all know, the Joy of Creation" The puppet couldn't help but smile at that subconscious statement as he walked down the corridor, past the frightened yellow animatronic and down… to the Security Office. **


	2. Death of Jeremy

Freddy's New World chapter 2 12/21/2014

**Jeremy's POV:**

I got settled into the office and quickly registered my surroundings, I had a Tablet, what looks to be a Fraddy Frazbear head or something like that (Intentional misspell guys) a Fan, a can of soda "Probably coke" I said to myself. And one Flashlight. The chair was rather uncomfortable, probably because that its only been used about once or twice seeing that the place was new and still had the 'Grand Re-opening' posters around the fucking place. **sigh**… then I heard a phone call.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new_

_and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of _

_the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get_

_started down this _

_new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, _

_you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the _

_company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I _

_want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above_

_all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial _

_recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. _

_Isn't that neat? _**-clears throat**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into some _

_kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we _

_should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the _

_second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but _

_complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, _

_lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed _

_to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from _

_what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest _

_place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, _

_the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". _

_So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to _

_find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary_

_solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to _

_be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize _

_Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all _

_of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. _**-clears throat**_ Uh, and as _

_for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a _

_minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton _

_without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given _

_you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, _

_and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will _

_wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building._

_You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have _

_a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. _

_So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should _

_be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep _

_the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you _

_tomorrow." _The call ended.

"The absolute fuck? Probably just some kid messing around. heh, I might

not even HAVE to check the cameras, pfft who am I kidding, I might as well be sleeping on the job right now, its not like anyone will notice at all, I mean like, IM THE ONLY FUCKING LIVING THING IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT RIGHT NOW! But the problem is this fucking chair!" I start to squirm around in the poor excuse for a cushioned seat. I squirm around some more to at least get it to be a bit more livable. Then I heard something… from outside the office. "Hello? Is anyone there?" no response. "Look pal, I'm not in the fucking mood right now, I have a tazer and I'm NOT afraid to use it." still no response "Alright, THAT'S IT IM GON-" **A off tune wind up version of** **Pop goes the weasel plays** "This isn't funny dude, I'll taze your ass if you don't show yourself!" Then I remembered, the Flashlight! I shun the light down the hallway and I regretted that rash decision. What I saw… would scar me for life. A black skinny thing with three buttons on its chest and a white mask on its face stared at me from the end of the hall, obviously the cause of the out of tune "Pop goes the Weasel" in my head in repeat.

"ITS ME" It spoke, my god IT SPOKE! I screamed and ran for the right vent but that was another bad decision… A blue hand grabbed my leg and pulled me in. The last thing I did was grab the Fraddi Flouzbear head (again, intentional misspell) before I was dragged under quite painfully and thrown onto a nearby table. I acted quickly and threw on the head. I thought it would work…the Phone Guy said so… it had to. It was my last. hope for survival. "HAHAHAHAHA! Guys, come look at this! This idiot thinks that the mask trick the other guy used works!" I heard what I assumed to be the blue thing from before say, it had a feminine voice "Coming Bon Bon" I heard another terrifying yet seductive voice call from god knows where. "Hurry up Chica! I don't got all night unlike you." Now I was confused. were they gonna kill me or stuff me or god knows what with me. I didn't care, I just wanted to get out and see my sweet five year old daughter again, and even my alcoholic wife. "Someone…please…help me" I started to cry "Chica! Hurry the fuck up bitch! We got a beggar here! Oh and bring Freddy and Mangle here too, they're gonna love this" I could picture the thing having a sadistic smile on its face. I just wanted to die already. "Coming Bonnie" I heard a deep English voice say "Hahaha, Chica was right, I enjoyed it when the last one tried this, ah memories…kill him, I don't feel like hearing him scream in the suit this time." "Awww, but Freddy… I wanna torture him firs-" "DO IT NOW BONNIE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR ARM AND FACE LIKE YOUR OLD COUNTERPART!" The Freddy thing said "Fine Freddy" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision was turning dark, and I knew I was dying…I said my goodbyes and the-

**Toy Bonnie POV:**

"There Freddy, happy now?! Cause I'm not!" I flipped the bird at Freddy and walked to the 'Parts and Service' room, dragging the limp, lifeless corpse of the night guard and I passed Chica. "Damn it, no screams this time Bon Bon?" I heard her whine and curse under her breath. I just continued to walk to 'Parts and Service' with the intention in giving the old animatronics they're 'supper'. I knocked on the door and was nearly instantly greeted with crying from Chica who was being comforted by Foxy, old Bonnie playing chess with old Freddy and a angry Golden Freddy at the other side of the door "What do YOU want you blasted toy?!" Goldie was obviously not in the mood to talk so I just held up the "Former" Night Guard's body so he could see. He then grabbed it and threw it on the table. "Now get out bitch, 'visiting' hours are over for good after we all kicked your asses. Remember?" He then slammed the door in my face and I started to walk back to the stage, after all. It was 6am. God how time flies by when you don't have fun killing the night guard. I sighed and got into position for the long day of snot nosed brats ahead and the unbearable screeching and pain filled cries from Vixey over at 'Kids Cove'. This was going to be a unpleasant day for all of us… well… all the normal ones that is, that Puppet thing in the prize corner always enjoys to watch kids run around. He has this sort of… sadistic vibe emitting from him. And Balloon Boy, god, **HE. MAKES. ME. SICK!** Well, time to get to the unbearable pain that is children.

**Hey there guys and gals, I hope you like my story so far, it doesn't have romance just yet, but were getting there guys, were getting there. It will probably start in chapter 5 or somewhere along the lines to 1-10 and I would appreciate reviews. And a new night guard OC that cannot be related to Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald or Mike Schmitz please. Thank you. And I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye :3**


	3. The 5 Children Incident

Freddy's New World 12/21/2014

**Hey guys, I would just like to say that this chapter is a flashback of the 5 child incident and that the next one the romance will come in. Enjoy! :3**

**Flash Back POV:**

"Come on mom, were gonna miss the big show!"

"Coming sweet heart."

Vanessa was sprinting to the front doors of the beloved Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, impatiently waiting for her mother at the front doors to open them, due to her small stature. She was wearing a purple jumper and pants, a lavender T-shirt and her normally black messy hair in looping bunny ears. She was exited to get into the building and see her favorite purple animatronic bunny, Bonnie. And to listen to her play her favorite red guitar. See… back then, the animatronics could not roam around the building due to the limited technology of the time. So they had people dress up as the mascots to roam around and play with the kids, little did she know… that a man, dressed in purple was watching Vanessa from a distance. With his lifeless eyes and unbreakable smile that only a madman could possibly wear; He was studying his first victim.

"Why she looks like a very gullible child." He laughed at the thought, as this was going to be VERY easy.

"Now how do I get in?" He thought of going through the vents, but no, that would be too noisy and conspicuous. So he might as well go through the back, seeing that he has access to every room of the building, being the day guard and all. So he did, meanwhile, Vanessa had gotten inside and was sitting at a table, waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Muuuuuummm"

"Yes dear?"

"When are my fwends coming, I'm bward" (She's 6 years old guys, intentional misspell)

"They should arrive any minute darling"

"Awwwwwww, but I wana pway noooooooowwww!" Vanessa whined and squirmed around in her seat, ushering her mother to allow her to roam around the place until her friends arrive.

"Be back when your friends are here Vanessa, or you won't get any pizza."

God how Vanessa hated when her mother does that, how she threats her with these things, but she didn't care right now. Because right now, she wanted to play with Bonnie. But she was interrupted by…Freddy? But how is he here, he's on stage right now. But he was Golden, wait… Freddy's Golden now?

"Hey there little one, would you like to play a game with me?" The 'Golden' Freddy said to Vanessa.

"Ooooooh, I love games. What game is it?"

"Uuuuuh… Hide and Seek!"

"I love Hide and Seek, can my friends play?"

"Friends?" He looked at me with a confused expression

"Yeah, they should be here soon!" I smiled

"That's great! But sadly, only six can play THIS game of Hide and Seek"

"That's ok, only 4 of my friends are coming."

"That's fine uuuuuh, say what is your name anyway?"

"Vanessa"

"Vanessa huh" The man thought "That name would look great on a tombstone"

"Freddy?"

"Yeah?" he snapped out of it quickly

"The others are here, should I go ask them?"

"Yeah, sure, then meet me down that hallway ok?" The man in the suit pointed to the Security Office room. God how he wanted to drag the kids in there and stab them right now, but he had to wait. He was patient so waiting was on his side now.

"Ok Freddy, see you there" Vanessa then ran down to the entrence to meet the guests

"No you gullible brat, see you in hell" The man laughed and walked down the hallway to the Security Office.

"Where's Freddy Vanny?" Asked a boy about the same age as Vanessa dressed in a dark Brown suit with a black tie and top hat.

"She said it was in this room Ben, weren't you listening?" said a boy around 9 years of age wearing a white bandage over his right eye and a very pirate like getup.

"Shut up Max!" said Ben

"I'm hungryyyyy" a girl in a yellow dress whined and moaned.

"You too Belinda, SHUT UP!" almost immediately, Belinda did so as Ben told her to, after all, he was two years older than her.

"I can't wait to play with Freddy! Especially a Golden one, right Vanessa" Asked a boy dressed the same as Ben but with a dark blue top hat and bow tie and a golden suit.

"Yep, Its gonna be fun Sam" Vanessa then spotted the 'Golden' Freddy and ran to him, she was easily overtaken by Max, who was the fastest in the school, even beating the seventh graders.

"Heeeey, Max get back here, I wanted to play with Freddy first!"

"Too ba-"

Vanessa heard the sound of stabbing and foot steps.

"Hey kids, I'm in here!"

"Yaaay, come one guys lets play wit-"

as they all entered the office, they noted that the doors were shut, and Max… was on the floor, dead.

They all screamed and shouted, flailed and kicked and they tried to open the iron doors, but none of them were able to do so, they were all too short and the only one tall enough was Max. But he's dead now, they were doomed.

Vanessa heard the sound of a neck snapping, she turned around. Sam was dead, his eyes were gone and his neck was snapped and was tilting to the right. She looked at the rest. Dead, all of them dead. Except for her. she was alive still… but not for long

"Da de da dum dum dada de da dum. Da da de dum. Dum dum da dum"

Vanessa felt a sharp pain in her back, she felt pools of crimson liquid pour down her spine and then, nothing. She felt nothing, she saw nothing and she heard nothing. If this was the afterlife, than she was in hell.

"**DoN't WoRrY cHiLd, YoUr SaFe HeRe." **

said a dark yet soothing voice from what seemed to be from nowhere yet everywhere at once. But she wasn't one to judge, she just wanted to hear something in this raging pool of nothingness.

"**Calm down child. I can sense your tension growing"**

Then she saw it. A white mask with crimson red cheeks, purple lines straightly running down its face and a wide smile on its face and then she heard a familiar tune. One that her mother sung to her when she was scared. Pop Goes the Weasel.

"Don't feel down child, you will breathe once more, I will give you the greatest joy of all. The Joy of Creation"

Vanessa saw a very familiar animatronic bunny suit in front of her.

"**WeLl DoN't Be ShY cHiLd! GeT iN." **

Vanessa blindly obliged to the masked things request and got in. It was very comfortable to say the least. And with the help of the music and the suit itself, she drifted off to sleep.

"**SwEeT dReAmS mY pErFeCt LiTtLe PuPpEt" **

**Hello Guys and Gals, Its Me, Stranded4ever here to wish you a Merry Christmas and to say… OC NIGHT GUARD NEEDED GUYS. PM me to give me your ideas and the best one will be selected and will be used in the story. NO SUPERPOWERS! THIS MAY BE , WHERE EVERYTHING GOES BUT NO ADDITIONAL FEATURES THAT AREN'T HUMANLY POSSIBLE. You guys have until New Years Day, 1****st**** of January people. Don't forget to check out iNsAiN3 **


End file.
